Until Death We're Apart
by watchitstark
Summary: Tonks and Myrtle had never meant for this happen. They knew the ramifications, but it had just started with tutoring. NM/MM Femmeslash.


**Until Death We're Apart**

**Challenge:** The Ultimate Femmeslash Prompt Challenge!  
**Challenger:** Unicorn20089  
**Pairing:** Nymphadora Tonks/Moaning Myrtle  
**Prompt:** Are you, are you,  
Coming to the tree,  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

_**A/N: Okay, so I haven't used the prompt, erm, at all really, oops.**_

Tonks had never meant to stumble into that bathroom. She was lost, late, and desperate for the toilet. She hurtled through the door and threw her bag next to the sink, glad to have found a toilet of some description. She'd been searching for a while, and getting steadily more lost as time went on. It was only as she was washing her hands that she noticed the ghost that was loitering in the corner, surprised to see a new face.

"Second Year?" the ghost enquired, eyes large behind glasses that took up a lot of her face.

"Yes," she smiled nervously.

"I've never seen you in here before."

"I've never been in here before, I don't think. I got lost and was desperate to find a toilet. Looks like someone smiled on me."

"Well, I doubt it considering you ended up here."

"It's a fully functioning toilet which is what I needed at the time," she shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have to put up with me?"

"I don't know you at all well enough to judge whether I'd just be putting up with you or if I could actually like you," she said with a smile. "I'd have to get to know you a lot better, which I presently can't do as I am so very, very late for Transfiguration and McGonagall can be a right bitch sometimes."

"I was never late to a lesson. Until the time that I was crying in here when my death happened."

"Never late? I'm late to all my lessons," she laughed and peered at Myrtle's uniform. "Ah, you're a Raven though; you guys are always on time."

"It did always seem like that, didn't it? I was probably one of the least organised people in my house at the time and I was still always on time to everything and did all my homework and revised and passed everything."

"Feel like tutoring me? I am totally going to fail this year," Tonks wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, and neither was Myrtle.

"I would be able to do that, yes, if you really wanted."

"I would love you eternally if you would. I'll drop by again before dinner and then stay until then, yeah?" Myrtle couldn't stop the grin that spread onto her face.

"Yes, okay." Tonks gave her one last grin and then backed out the door before speeding away to find that blasted Transfiguration classroom.

**~ASDFGHJKL~**

The mentoring continued on through the next years, Tonks going to that always deserted bathroom whenever she could, to see one of the only people that she trusted in the whole school. She couldn't believe what a good turn stumbling into that bathroom had been, even though she'd got a week of detentions for how late she was to McGonagall's lesson. It went from studying, to chatting, and by fifth year everyone was commenting on how Moaning Myrtle wasn't moaning anymore, in fact she'd been acting rather a lot like a giddy school girl. By Seventh Year, even Tonks knew she was in love. She was in love with, firstly a girl, and secondly a ghost. Quite an old ghost by this point. And she knew it wouldn't work. She knew that they'd never be happy without human touch; she knew she couldn't do it.

"It's my last day. My very last day here." The Hufflepuff said, after several moments of just sitting in the dark and the quiet with the ghost that she loved.

"I know," Myrtle whispered, and didn't look up.

"I love you," Tonks managed, trying to ignore the tears that spilled down her pale cheeks.

"I love you too," pearly tears were falling from behind transparent spectacles as Myrtle moved closer. "I wish I could touch you, comfort you."

"I wish you could, I wish you could so much. I've never felt this before and I don't think that I ever will again. What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing that we can do," the ghost sobbed. "You have to leave me, you have to. Go and live your life."

"I can't, there's always going to be a part of me stuck here with you, you have my heart. I can't go out into the world without a heart."

"You might find someone who fills it back in one day. One day you might experience this again. Go out there and live!" Myrtle urged.

"I can't, I just can't. How can I? How can I just abandon my heart?"

"You can live without it for I will always be here, eternally keeping it safe."

"God, I always used to promise myself that I wouldn't go all crazy for someone, that I wouldn't let this happen to me," she laughed through the tears that were steadily falling. "But here I am, leaving the woman I love because even if I stay we can't be happy," she sighed. "We can never be happy."

"Not in this world or the next," Myrtle confirmed, trying to keep it together. "But we will always remember. We will always remember warm summer nights and meeting here at midnight to talk, to laugh the night away as we tried desperately to initiate some sort of contact. I remember trying to cry in each other's arms as we wished me alive, as we wished that we could be part of the same world and together. As we wished that this love could go any further than this room, as we hoped and dreamed and looked at the stars. But we always knew. We always knew the sad, sad truth."

"Happiness can never be ours," Tonks whispered and the ghost nodded sadly.

"Never. Not in this world or the next. Oh how I shall miss you, how I shall wish you here and wish you happy. We will never be happy like this, my love. You know that just as well as I."

"One last night. One last night to last us through forever."

"Yes, just one."

**~ASDFGHJKL~**

When Tonks said goodbye for the last time that morning a part of her wished that she could stay. A part of her would always wish she could stay. In fact, this part shouted louder and hurt so much more than anything she ever felt before. It made her almost breathless, and she was glad for the windowsill that she found to collapse on. She could have sworn that in the hour that followed she cried enough tears to fill the widest of rivers, and when Dumbledore found her, her eyes were red and puffy and her voice cracked from sobbing.

"Sad to be leaving?" he questioned as he popped another sherbet lemon into his mouth.

"Of course," she croaked. "Isn't everyone?"

"But not everyone is leaving a part of their heart here," he said wisely as he perched on the wide sill next to her.

"How did you know?" she questioned tiredly.

"I always know, it's my castle," he smiled sadly. "But oh how I wish I didn't know when it is something that causes one of my own students such sorrow."

"I would have loved for this to have happened to someone else," she smiled weakly. "I never imagined that this could happen, I always promised myself that it wouldn't."

"Love can turn up in the most unexpected of places. Oh how my heart breaks for the both of you, how I wish that I could take your pain and place it on my own shoulders."

"We all have pain, it makes us who we are," her eyes flicked up from her knees. "You have yours, I have mine. Mine just hurts more because it is that bit closer, because I haven't had time to heal. It will heal in time, at least it will not be such a bloody, open gash." She smiled softly. "Who knows, one day I might even be happy, well, not happy as such, but content as least. Goodbye Professor, I imagine I will be meeting you again at some point, although probably not terribly soon." She smiled a little wider and then stood up, wiping her eyes and heading to pack, rather a lot more prepared to say goodbye to Hogwarts than she had ever thought she would be.


End file.
